


Midwinter Solstice

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Intervention, M/M, Mild Angst, Self-Doubt, Snowed In, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Harry and Draco's friends see some unresolved tensions whenever the two rivals fight. One Midwinter Solstice, they stage an intervention and force the two men to work things out.A narrative poem taking place during the Midwinter Solstice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Midwinter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/gifts).



> For cdav: I was inspired by your prompt of Harry and Draco being snowed in, with a little bit of an intervention from their friends, of course. Hope you enjoy!

‘Twas the midwinter solstice when the friends all decided

Harry and Draco were in need of their guidance

They men spent their days trading hexes and glares

But their friends could see unresolved tension there

Suppressed feelings surfaced each time emerald and silver clashed

But nothing could happen for one was too cautious and the other too brash

So their friends got together, and an intervention was staged

The two rivals would be forced to address all their rage

A port key whisked them away without warning

To drop them in a forest that midwinter morning

The two men had been ordered to talk it out, make amends

Only then could they leave the wards set by their friends

Surrounded by trees and crisp white snow

Harry and Draco each face their foe

The two men glared, shouted, and cast blame

As each pushed aside feelings they weren’t ready to name

They remained in the clearing trading hexes and blows

Until a bitter wind chased them in from the cold

Clouds blotted out the midwinter sun

To escape the blizzard, they had to run

To the only shelter within sight

A little wood cabin surrounded by white

A ceasefire was called to get warm from the cold

And both privately thought their rivalry was getting old

After changing their clothes, the two shared some mulled wine

And had a civil conversation for the very first time

The privacy of the cabin and the warmth of the fire

Helped lower inhibitions; Draco was the first to silently admit his desire

For the brunette beside him with the bright emerald gaze

Draco had always done everything possible too get the attention he craved

Perhaps his friends were more observant than they let on

But if they thought Harry felt the same Draco feared they were wrong

A Gryffindor like Harry was noble and true

And Draco was less than the dirt ‘neath his shoe

Unaware of the thoughts going through Draco’s mind

Harry had his own epiphany around the same time

Perhaps it was the wine or the fires warm glow

But he found himself comparing Draco’s hair to the snow

And Harry found himself admiring his rivals silver eyes

Finally understanding what his friends had long ago realized

He wondered if Draco might feel the same

Did he feel the desire that burned like a flame?

Before Harry could find the words to ask

He saw Draco frown and retreat behind a mask

Harry felt alarm at the blankness as silver eyes lost their luster

So he decided to use all the courage he could muster

“Draco,” the blond started when Harry softly called his name

And when the brunette stood up Draco did the same

He watched with suspicion as Harry closed the distance

Soft lips pressed against his own and Draco was too stunned to offer resistance

The kiss was hesitant, a question unvoiced

When Draco returned it, Harry rejoiced

Tentative probing give way to unrivaled passion

And the rest of the day passed in that fashion

By nightfall, the kisses were soft and slow

As the former rivals whispered by the fires glow

Over cups of hot chocolate, they fell deeper in love

Each basking in affection they had been dreaming of

Long into the night they cuddled and kissed

Making up for all the time they had missed

As midnight approached, they decided to retire

Both more than eager to quench their desire

And Draco murmured as he “nox’ed” the light

“I hope you’re well rested for there’ll be no sleep tonight.”


End file.
